Rain
by Agent Dark Moose
Summary: YuusukeHiei. Most people see rain as an annoying aspect of life that keeps them from going outdoors and enjoying the sunshine. Yet they ignore the fact that while rain may be troublesome, it can bring two people together...


**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, FUNimation, Shonen JUMP, etc. In no way to I claim own to it.**

**Warning(s):** Yuusuke/Hiei. If you don't like it, don't read it.

This was originally a songfic, but as that's now against the "rules" of the site, it's now just a plain ol' one-shot. Same stories, just without the lyrics. (For that reason, the wording in some parts may seem out of place, like something should've been between them... Ahem... Lyrics?)

However! Because the songs can't be included in the stories, I'll put the title of the music I used so that you know where it's going... Did that make any sense at all?

...Nope, didn't think so.

**Note:** For those of you who read my story, _"Serenade of the Lonely Demon"_, I suppose that this is the answer for your questions on how Yuusuke and Hiei became mates. Yay. n.n

Enjoy!

_Song Recommendation: "Rain" by Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

**Rain  
**_ By Agent Dark Moose_

A long sigh escaped Yuusuke as his chocolate-colored eyes shut sleepily. He leaned back against the tree he was sitting next to, letting his unbuttoned jacket slip off of his shoulders in the process. It was much too humid for it, anyway.

The youth inhaled the scent on the air; if he was correct in his guess, it wouldn't be long until it started to rain...

As if reading his thoughts, the thunderclouds above rumbled loudly, the rather threatening noise echoing through the park and nearby city. Yuusuke placed his hands behind his head, loving the feeling of the watery air around him. To some it would feel like a thick, smothering blanket; to him, it was bliss.

Just as the hanyou was contemplating on falling asleep, not caring if he would awake drenched, his enhanced hearing noticed the sounds of something shifting in the leafy branches above him. Yuusuke grinned, not bothering to open his eyes or turn his head to look up. "Planning on coming down any time soon, Hiei? Or are you just going to sit up there and watch me like a stalker?"

A small growl of indignity came from right over his head. "For your information, Detective, this is _my _tree. In my eyes, _you're_ the stalker."

Yuusuke chuckled slightly. "What, is your name on it?"

A quiet, irritated scoff. "Look behind you."

A soft whine came from the hanyou before he reluctantly sat up. He glanced behind him only to see that his friend's name _was_ truly carved into the bark, though it was in the Makai language. Yuusuke shook his head in slight disbelief before finally looked up.

Sure enough, Hiei was perched in the branches, a scowl upon his delicate features. The weather obviously annoyed the hiyoukai, as he returned Yuusuke's gaze with his crimson orbs narrowed. From what the detective could tell, his hair seemed to be affected by the humidity as well; unlike its usual gravity-defying state, it hung around his face to frame it, just reaching his neck.

"Do you have a staring problem? Because I'll _gladly_ remove your eyes for you if they're too much trouble." the Jaganshi snapped. Yep, the weather _definitely_ strained his already short temper.

However, Yuusuke shrugged his attitude off, instead turning his gaze to the stormy heavens. "Nah, I'm fine. I just wanted to know if you're going to come down here."

"Why the hell would I do that? It's going to rain, baka." Hiei growled out, settling down on the branch as well. He left one of his legs dangling while pulling the other up to his chest.

The hanyou frowned, slightly disappointed. "...'Just thought that you'd like to sit with me."

He exhaled deeply before returning to his original position, his chocolate orbs closing lazily. The two remained silent for a long while, so when the rain began to sprinkle down lightly, it seemed pounding when compared to the former silence.

The sudden crunching of grass underfoot caused Yuusuke to peek one bleary eye open only to see Hiei standing next to him, looking even more irritated than earlier. "'Something wrong with your perch, Bird-Boy?"

The hiyoukai growled. "Shut up. The damned rain is dripping from the leaves."

Yuusuke couldn't help but grin teasingly. "And so you've come to seek protection from lil' old me. Why, Hiei, I'm touched!"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut the hell up and let me stay here without having to listen to you being an idiot." Hiei spoke, his tone level, though traces of anger slipped through.

The detective shot him a half-hearted glare, muttering out a, "Fine."

Hiei scoffed again before taking a seat beside him, his knees drawn up to his chest. A scowl remained upon his visage as he glared out at the rain, which had begun to fall harder. Once more they said nothing; one was enjoying his friend's company, and the other was cursing everything, save for the male next to him.

****

Yuusuke watched as the rain poured down from the heavens, a small smile gracing his lips. Just as the Jaganshi had claimed, the water was evading the cover of the leaves, trickling down upon the two. It felt refreshing on Yuusuke's skin, compared to the humidity-induced heat earlier.

A growl from beside him roused the hanyou from his revere, and he glanced over to Hiei. "'Something wrong?"

"...It stings." the half-Koorime muttered, flinching as several more drops hit him. Yuusuke looked at him in surprise, which caused Hiei to roll his eyes. "If you recall, I'm a _fire _demon. It's only natural that I would be affected negatively by water. Hn..."

Yuusuke quietly apologized, not really knowing why. "..Well, what happens if you get too wet?"

"A number of things could occur..." Hiei murmured. "Anything from a simple cold, hypothermia, or if it's a drastic amount of water... Possibly death."

The detective's eyes widened, looking at his friend in shock. "So, right now, you might be risking your life?"

"...Perhaps." Hiei replied, his tone uncertain.

Yuusuke frowned. "...And it's only so that you can stay out here with me...?"

The Jaganshi exhaled deeply, closing his crimson orbs. "...Yes, Yuusuke..."

Yuusuke could only stare at him incomprehensibly as the conversation hit a lull once more. Hiei shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, though the silence was finally broken when the hiyoukai shivered.

"...You're cold." The hanyou bit his lip before beckoning Hiei closer to him. When he made no move to comply, Yuusuke snaked an arm around his waist, pulling Hiei over and into his lap.

Hiei growled half-heartedly, squirming in his grip. "Detective, what do you think, you're-?"

"...Shhh..." Yuusuke whispered, stroking him gently. "Just relax and enjoy it..."

The half-Koorime remained tense for a few moments longer before he tentatively obeyed. Despite himself, he found that he was burying himself in the warmth of the embrace, preferring it to the cold of the water-logged air. However, even with Yuusuke's arms wrapped around him, it didn't prevent the rain from falling upon his skin.

The youth noticed this, and soon Hiei found himself lying beneath his companion, the larger body covering his small frame perfectly. "Y-Yuusuke, what-?"

Then hanyou interrupted him once more. "...Just stay here with me, alright...? Until the rain stops..."

Hesitantly, Hiei nodded, curling up underneath the detective. After a few minutes, he spoke, his tone quiet and barely audible above the pounding of the rain.

"...I think that I'll stay longer than that..."

* * *

Ending Note(s): OOC-ness, whatever. I don't care. n.n 'Hope that you all liked that... But it's just not the same without the song...


End file.
